


Every Breath You Take (the silent sentinel remix)

by Beltenebra



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Remixed, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Massu harbors a crush and waits for Shige to notice. Also known as: awkward boys make for awkward confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Breath You Take (the silent sentinel remix)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a remix of carmine-pink's story Someone to Watch over Me. It was written for jentfic_remix cycle 6.

Massu likes to watch Shige. He knows that his co-workers are idols and thus in the business of making people want to follow their lives, to tune into their shows, to… well, to watch them. Most of the people in the company are pretty easy on the eyes but if he were to speculate on who he might end up fascinated by he would have put money on a flashier member of NewS, maybe Yamapi or Ryo. He spent way too much time with Tegoshi to remain enchanted by him. He and Tego were firmly stuck in his mind as brothers; they worked amazingly well together and when they weren't working they both did their best to mess with the other. Massu found he liked hanging out with Tegoshi much better once he started pranking him right back. 

There are plenty of other options beyond NewS as well. He and Nakamaru are close enough to go on trips together regularly. And he isn't exactly secretive about his admiration of Arashi; he and Matsumoto-sempai have met up a handful of times to talk about fashion and on occasion before the first TegoMass cons, so Massu could pick his brain about what made a successful tour. 

It's a good thing Massu wasn't a betting man because even with all of his inside information he doesn't think he could have predicted falling for Shige. It doesn't really make sense if you think about it. Logic isn't Massu's strongest suit but he knows that he and Shige don't have much in common beyond work. They don't like the same kinds of books, or tv shows, or hobbies. Shige likes to fish and Massu… likes to eat fish. He thinks that might be as close as they get. Still, their job is the kind of thing that brings people together more than most lines of work might, despite the differences in their natures. 

He knows that he has always admired Shige's confidence. Massu knows where he stands when he is singing. And when he's dancing, letting the music flow in through his ears and wend down through his body, moving his limbs along in the most natural way, the world makes perfect sense and his footing is as sure as it gets. When he has do an interview or MC or solo TV appearance he finds himself on shakier ground. He never used to know what to say, how to answer questions without sounding like a weirdo, how to make jokes that people actually thought were funny. He knows years of practice and the knowledge that he's become more comfortable with who he is and his own strengths and weaknesses have helped. He no longer gets that deer in the headlights look when he's put on the spot but he knows he will never handle answering off the cuff with the ease that Shige does.

Shige always has an answer for everything, even if it's just a cleverly involved way of explaining why he doesn't know the answer. The younger man will be one of the first to admit when he doesn't know how to do something, but the way he presents himself makes you not quite want to believe him. It's Massu's personal theory that it is Shige's air of competence that makes it that much more amusing when he fails miserably. 

He doesn't know when he stopped watching Shige because he wanted to be more like him and when he started watching him because he wanted him. It's been years, probably, if you count the time before he was willing to admit to himself why he found Shige so fascinating. Even after he is aware of his feelings he can't bring himself to say anything, unwilling to risk the quiet, comfortable friendship they've built over the years. And then there was Koyama. 

He was convinced for the longest time that Koyama and Shige were together. It's an easy conclusion to come to. But there really isn't any good way to ask your friend if he was screwing another friend without all sort of uncomfortable questions of the 'why do you want to know' persuasion coming up. Massu is well aware that he has never needed help being awkward so he thought it best not to broach the subject. He had just assumed that he was out of luck until one evening on tour when they had all had an after-dinner drink or two, or in Shige's case, several. He never could resist when Ryo was egging him on, despite the fact that Massu knew Shige knew better. Massu had an arm around Shige's waist, half steering, half dragging the younger man down the corridor to his room when Shige planted his feet and stopped dead, nearly sending them both tumbling forward. 

He had turned his head to look Massu right in the eyes but didn't bother to pull back and put any kind of decent distance between them. Massu remembered being painfully aware all of a sudden of all of the points of contact between their bodies. He had willed his heart to thud more quietly in chest because he was sure Shige could hear it, could taste the panic on his breath their mouths were so close. 

Shige had narrowed his eyes like he always did when he was about to say something he had been turning over in his head for a while and he really wanted you to pay attention. And just kept staring. 

Massu had waited for a few endless seconds before venturing a tentative, "Shige? Did you want to say something?" 

"Yes. I love Kei-chan but I'm not _in_ love with him. Not like that." He nodded, satisfied with his proclamation. "I wanted you to know that." 

He couldn’t stop the doofy smile that he could feel spreading across his face or the accompanying blush that he was sure was staining his cheeks. Fortunately it was just at that point that Shige lost his valiant battle with consciousness and passed out. 

Massu never says anything, but he broadcasts his affections in a hundred small ways, a bottle of Shige's favorite tea left near his bag after a long vocal practice, a protective hand keeping his brilliant, idiot friend from backing himself into a candle and setting himself on fire, some of his precious minutes of free time devoted to running the choreography with Shige one more time until it's natural enough that Shige doesn't have to worry. He couldn't tell you exactly when Shige stopped being blissfully oblivious of his feelings but he vividly remembers the first time he acknowledged them. 

It had been an early morning for all of them, up and on location for Soukon by 7am. It was cloudy, edging on raining, and more than a little cold. Shige had made a face when he tumbled sleepily out of the van to join him in waiting for Koyama and Tegoshi to arrive. Massu's mother had made him grab a heavier coat to throw on over his jacket despite his protests that he would be running and plenty warm enough once they got started. He had waited until Shige was finished talking to their manager before draping the extra coat over the other man's shoulders. 

"You should wear double layers, it’s freezing today." 

Shige seemed to be stuck dumb by the simple gesture. He blinked a few times and cleared his throat. Massu hadn't been sure exactly what was going on but he was enjoying the rare occurrence of a Shige who seemed to be at a complete loss for words. He had tried to ignore the hopeful stutter of his heart. 

His friend got as far as, 'Massu, I—' before falling silent again, his emotions broadcast loud and clear by the look in his eyes and the sudden flush of his cheeks. 

He had let himself hope then; he smiled and he knew it was the one he reserved just for Shige, soft and warm and fond. His hand hands had drifted up of their own accord, pulling the jacket just a bit more snugly around Shige's body and though he was still unsure if he had permission he brushed his knuckles gently over edge of Shige's blush as he reached to smooth the collar. “Me too, Shige.”

Probably one of the most awkward confessions in the history of anything but Massu liked to think that the two of them clicked better on a mostly non-verbal level anyway. The closest Shige had ever gotten to articulating why he thought they worked was telling Massu that he was the last person Shige ever had to worry about putting a caterpillar in his bed. 

And anyway it's fine because now Massu gets to look all he wants. He gets to watch Shige for the sheer pleasure of seeing him move, watch the emotions chase each other across his face when he talks to people, gets to see him smile that small, loaded smile when he catches Massu looking at him across a room. He gets to see another side of Shige too; he knows the cant of the smirk that says Shige's planning to pounce the minute they find themselves alone, knows the perfect imprint Shige's teeth leave in his lower lip that accompanies the desperate groans he makes when Massu's lips are wrapped around his cock. Massu watches his eyes go dark and unfocused with passion when he is above him, inside of him, binding them closer together with every thrust. 

Hours later when the morning sun is just cresting the hills Massu finds himself blinking, watching only a little fuzzily as the bedroom is bathed in pale, buttery warm light. He often rolls over to stare unashamedly at his lover; admires the way his dark hair fall messily over his face, his expressive brows and perfect lips slack in sleep, those sharp, observant eyes still closed to the world. 

Sometimes Shige seems to detect the weight of Massu's gaze and wakes with a yawn and a less than coherent inquiring noise. 

Massu smiles and cuddles back down into the pillow as Shige rolls to the side to face him, "I was just watching you sleep." 

Shige wrinkles his nose but he's grinning, "That's a little creepy, Massu." 

And things are perfect, better than perfect because now they watch out for each other.


End file.
